


voices

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: the voices.they were so loud.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 23





	voices

Wilbur stares at Phil above the ruins of L’manburg, eyes half-crazed as he yells. “Look! They all want you to do it!” 

(POG. YOU DID IT. HOLY SHIT. HE REALLY-) 

He gestures to the gathered crowd below, to the horrified onlookers, to Tommy and Techno. Nobody did. 

Wilbur knew that. 

He knew that. 

(KILLZA. KILLZA. DO IT. KILL HIM.) 

Wilbur shakes as Phil protests, telling him how he wouldn’t kill his own son. Tears well in his eyes, and the ex-president restores to shouting, trying to block out the voices in his mind, trying to block them out, trying to block the ones who had started his spiral of insanity out.

(BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! KILL. DO IT. KILL THEM.) 

Out of the corner of his eye, Wilbur notes his twin releasing Withers. He laughs then, cold and sharp, and half-pleading. “Do it! Killza!” 

(OH MY GOD. NO! L’MANBURG! WILBUR! NO!)

Tommy sinks to the floor as his father stabs his brother through the chest, sword dripping scarlet red, the voices in his head screaming in horror and fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet by WillSoot!
> 
> if fd au is real and the voices are shared by everyone in sbi it makes sense how wilbur spiraled into blowing up lmanberg... they all told him to do it. many times


End file.
